


Liminality

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Liminality [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kleptoshipping - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: PG for some language and yaoishonen ai. See summary inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *******WARNING: YAMIYUGI FANS TURN BACK NOW!!! I REPEAT, YAMIYUGI FANS TURN BACK NOW!!!!! DO NOT READ THIS FIC!!!******
> 
> Disclaimer/Notes: I don’t own anything in this ficcie so please don’t sue.
> 
> This little gem was inspired by the opening song from the .hack OAV’s that came with the game, hence the title. Takes place after Battle City and is slightly AU. Also the Yami’s – except Marik (Yami Marik) – have their own bodies now. I’ll be using Japanese names for those characters who had their names changed in the dub so here so here’s a list of who’s who incase you get confused:
> 
> Yugi – Yugi Moto  
> Yami – Yami Yugi  
> Bakura – Yami Bakura  
> Ryou – Bakura Ryou  
> Malik – Marik Ishtar  
> Marik – Yami Marik  
> Isis – Ishizu  
> Rishid – Odeon  
> Anzu – Tea  
> Jounouchi - Joey  
> Honda - Tristan

           Yugi woke up panting, sweat dripping from his forehead. “What’s wrong little aibou?”  Yami asked from the smaller teen’s side. Yugi turned slightly as the spirit wrapped his around his little love in an attempt to calm him. “Did you have a bad dream?”

            “Yeah but I’m okay now, Yami. I can’t remember a thing,” the smaller of the two said sheepishly.

            “If you say so, koi,” Yami said releasing him and getting off the bed. “You sure you’re okay? We can give the rod to Kaiba another day.”

            “It’s alright, Yami. Besides Malik-kun’s leaving for Egypt in a couple days and I’d like to say goodbye before he does. And I want to make sure nothing happens to Kaiba-kun.”

            The blond Egyptian had insisted that Yami be present when he handed the sennen rod to Seto in case his yami decided to show up again or anything else unexpected happened. Of course, Yugi was more than happy to go, but the former pharaoh was still irked by all the trouble Marik caused not so long ago.

            “I know how you feel about the rod, aibou, but if this is what you want, I’ll go for you.”

            “Arigatou, Yami!” the boy said, glomping his taller lover.

            “Come, little one, we have to get ready,” Yami said chuckling as he led Yugi to the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Thanks for coming Yugi, Pharoah, Kaiba-san,” said Malik.

            “It wouldn’t be right, if we didn’t say goodbye before you left,” Yugi replied.

            “You sure you don’t mind? I know you’re still mad at me for what I did with… this thing,” the blond Egyptian said glaring at the golden object in his hands.

            “Let’s get this over with, I haven’t got all day,” said a rather annoyed and impatient CEO, crossing his arms. Inwardly, Yami smirked. He knew the brunet had a date with Ryou that day. “Just hand it over already.”

            “Relax Kaiba,” Yami said ushering the taller teen to a chair. “Ryou isn’t the type to get mad if you’re late.” The CEO then blushed before giving the spirit a glare and an ‘hmph’ and sitting down. “I’m glad you’re willing to give the rod to Kaiba, I’d rather know he has it than some museum where it could easily fall into the wrong hands,” he continued, crossing his arms while settling into another chair. “The sennen items are too dangerous for the people of this time.”

            “I agree, that’s why I want the high priest to have it,” Malik replied. “It’s his after all.”

            Strangely enough, Seto was silent. Usually he would scoff at and deny anything that dealt with ‘New Age hocus pocus’. Yami lifted a questioning brow at his former high priest who just glared impatiently at the blond.

            “I’ll do it,” Yugi said taking hold of the sennen item from Malik as he started to rise from his chair. He then went over to Seto and handed it to the brunet. “Here you are, Kaiba-kun.”

            “Hmph! About time.” As soon as his hand grasped hold of the rod’s shaft, the sennen item gave off a gold light, blinding all of them. Yugi cried out as if in pain then went silent. When the light faded, the puzzle’s hikari was on the floor out cold.

            “Yugi!” Yami shouted, concerned for his love.

            “I-I didn’t do anything I swear!” Malik said, fearing the dark looks Yami and Seto were giving him. “I-I’ll go fetch Rishid and nee-chan,” he stammered then dashed out of the room. Unable to rouse Yugi, Yami decided to phone his grandfather and the others, while Seto carefully carried the smaller duelist upstairs to one of his many guestrooms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Gomen nasai, Pharoah,” Malik said, looking just as worried as the spirit. “I wish I knew what happened.”

            “Why won’t he wake up?” Yami asked the blond Egyptian after checking on Yugi. “It’s your item, Kaiba, do something!”

            “How am I supposed to know how this thing works?!” Seto shouted back. “I just got the damned thing today!” Yami’s eyes flashed furiously and before he knew it, the CEO found himself pinned against the wall by the irate pharaoh.

            “You had better do something and fast or you’ll be a new playmate for my Summoned Skull,” Yami growled.

            “Threatening people will not help him, my pharaoh,” Isis said with the eerie calm she always seemed to exude. She entered the room followed by a turbaned figure.

            Yami reluctantly let go of the CEO and turned toward the new arrival. “Keeper.”

            The emotionless man glided towards the unconscious Yugi, all eyes glued on him. Shadi stared at the still figure on the bed, one hand on the sennen ankh hanging from his neck the other on Yugi’s head. “A door has been opened in the boy’s mind,” he said in a monotonous voice. “One that had been locked tight the last time I was there.”

            “So what does that mean?” Yami asked.

            “Only he can tell,” Shadi replied. “It looked as though whatever was behind that door forced its way out. We must wait until Yugi deals with it,” he explained.

            “Come, pharaoh,” Isis said placing a hand on the spirit’s shoulder. “Your friends will be here soon.”

            “But Yugi –“

            “Will not be going anywhere,” Seto said.

            “I will watch him for you, pharaoh,” Rishid said from the doorway. “Jounouchi-kun and the others are here. Yami sighed and reluctantly let the huge man into the room before following Isis and Setoout of the room.

            ‘Ra, please help him,’ he silently prayed.

 

 

Tsuzuku… (TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******WARNING: YAMIYUGI FANS TURN BACK NOW!!! I REPEAT, YAMIYUGI FANS TURN BACK NOW!!!!! DO NOT READ THIS FIC!!!******

**_Khemet_ ** **_(1) – in the reign of Pharaoh Atem(2)_ **

“Good morning, Atem,” greeted a boy with tricolored hair as his younger brother passed him in the palace hall.

“How dare you address me in such a way!” Atem yelled after having slapped his older brother for his insolence.

“Why shouldn’t I, Atem?” the pharaoh’s smaller look-a-like, Harahkti (3), spat back. “We’re both the sons of Pharaoh Aknamkanon!  Besides I’m the firstborn son!”

“Hah!” Atem shouted. “Did you really think father would let a whore’s brat sit on the throne?! My mother was the queen of Khemet can you say about yours? I think not! You’re nothing but a bastard child of my father’s bed slave!”

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother like that!” the smaller prince yelled. “Father loved her! He only married that b%*#$^ of a mother of yours because mine wasn’t of noble blood!

The pharaoh’s face was redder than anyone had ever seen it and all the slaves and servants present quickly scattered away knowing it had become extremely dangerous. “I should have you executed for that!” Atem said, a cruel smirk appearing on his face. “But it’d be a waste of a good whore. I’m going to enjoy having you in my bed. A fitting punishment for a whore don’t you think,  _brother_.” He then grabbed Harahkti’s face and kissed him harshly.

The smaller boy struggled and kicked or at least tried to only to have his brother chuckle slightly and thrust him into the arms of a nearby guard. “Take him to my chambers. Chain him to the bed as well,” he said then turned heading back to the throne room.

“You’re the one who’s a b@$^@$#!” Harahkti yelled as the guard dragged him none too gently towards the pharaoh’s bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Khemet_ ** **_– a few months later_ **

“You there!” Seth (4), the high priest shouted at the guards, “There is a thief loose in the palace! Find him!”

“Right away sir!” one of the guards replied, bowing slightly before the brunet then dashed off with his partner.

“Idiots,” the priest muttered going in the opposite direction.

Once the priest was out of sight, a white haired boy stepped out of the shadows. Smirking, he summoned one of his loyal shadow servants.

<You called me, master,> a white robed figure with an angel’s and demon’s wing said softly into his mind, its eyes lowered respectfully.

“My dear Change of Heart,” the thief said still smirking. “Go fetch the pharaoh’s pet slave for me. If he truly does value him as I’ve heard, Pharaoh’d be easy to control.” He was hard pressed to refrain from cackling there and then.

<As you wish master,> Change of Heart replied. <How am I to know this slave?> it asked.

“You know where the pharaoh’s bedchamber is don’t you?” The shadow creature nodded. “He keeps his little pet close by in a room directly across his. The whore should be in there.” Change of Heart nodded again then vanished into the shadows. The thief returned to his hiding place then settled down to wait.

 

The robed figure slipped silently into the room its master had indicated and looked pitifully at the boy sobbing silently on a tattered straw mat. It gently probed the boy’s mind and saw a broken soul where once a proud and happy prince had been. The figure was glad to have been given the order to take the boy away, it did not know what exactly its master wanted the boy for, but it was sure he would be happy to be away from the pharaoh.

The slave stopped his sobbing sensing he wasn’t alone in the closet of a room Pharaoh Atem had given him. <<Please no more, master!>> he mutely pleaded. <<I’m still in pain from last –>>

He gasped when he felt something feathery and leathery gently wrap around him. <<W-Who’s there?>> Harahkti stuttered, knowing his master would never have been gentle towards him.

<Shh. I will not harm you, little one,> a soft voice murmured in his mind, gently wrapping around it, calming him. <My master wishes I bring you to him.>

<<Your master?>>

<Hush, little one. There is no need to fear.> Suddenly Harahkti felt drowsy and closed his eyes, loving the strange feathery feeling wrapping itself around his mind. The winged figure holding him vanished. A few moments later, the boy opened his eyes which were now a reddish brown instead of their usual amethyst. Harahkti opened the door and walked down the halls towards where ‘his’ master waited.

“Hmph. Took you long enough,” the white haired thief said grabbing hold of the possessed boy.

<Forgive me master,> the boy said into his master’s mind.

The thief smirked evilly. “Forget about it, you did well.  _Very_  well,” he said eyeing the scantily clad slave.

<Thank you mas->Harahkti was cut off due to the fact that the thief was now kissing him rather possessively.

“Come,” the thief said after breaking the kiss. The possessed boy followed toward the front entrance only to be met by the high priest.

“And just where do you think you’re going with Pharaoh’s whore?” the brunet said, the sennen rod tucked neatly in his crossed arms.

The thief growled low in his throat. “If you’re gonna kill me, get it over with priest!” he spat.

Seth chuckled. “Get out before I change my mind,” he said moving aside so they could have a clear path out of the palace. The thief blinked, utterly puzzled at the priest’s behavior. “Just go already!” Seth said, pushing the white haired boy out the doors.

The possessed Harahkti quickly followed the thief and both climbed onto a waiting horse nearby.

The High Priest sighed. ‘I hope I did the right thing,’ he thought as he headed back to his chambers. Of all the people in the palace, only he had truly cared for the pharaoh’s older brother. Harahkti had reminded him of his own little brother now long dead from a childhood disease. He had come to despise the cruel ruler more and more with each and every one of Harahkti’s wounds he had to heal. ‘Please help the prince find happiness, mighty Ra,’ he silently prayed.

There was another reason he let them go, though he would never admit it to anyone, but the thief had an uncanny resemblance to his own slave who he had come to love more than anything. Each time he ran into the thief, he kept picturing his slave in his place and it broke his outwardly cold heart.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harahkti blinked and widened his eyes when he saw he was on a horse and in front of someone. ‘What’s going on?’  he asked himself. ‘The last thing I remember is being in my room.’

“So the spell finally wore off,” the person behind him said. Turning his head he saw a cloaked figure grinning at him, white hair peeking from under the cloak’s hood.

< <Who are you?>> the boy asked soundlessly, a timid look on his face. <<What’s going on?>>

“What’s the matter boy? Has Bastet (5) got your tongue?” he said chuckling at his prisoner’s uneasiness. “Well say something,” he said, getting annoyed when he received no reply from the boy.

Harahkti could only shake his head while covering his throat with one hand praying that the figure understood.

“A mute, huh?” The boy nodded, relieved that he was understood. “Guess that could come in handy. Anyway, I’m your new master,” the figure replied licking his lips. “You’re coming home with me.”

The boy lowered his head, resigning himself to his fate. Had this been months ago, he would have fought and protested, but his younger brother had beaten and tortured all the fight out of him as well as straining and crushing his vocal chords from their nightly sessions.

“Not going to fight me, eh?” his ‘master’ asked.

<<No master,>> he replied shaking his head.

The horse stopped at its master’s command and the cloaked figure turned the boy’s head to face him. Harahkti looked at him with dull, lifeless eyes that had once sparkled and glowed like twin amethysts. They stared at each other for a few moments, the white haired figure with an unreadable expression on his face. Just as quickly, the boy’s ‘master’ released the boy’s face then ordered his horse to continue on its way home.

The thief felt a bit of pity towards the slave, though he’d never admit until later. Much later. He himself knew all too well the cruelty of pharaohs. After all it was Atem’s father who had ordered the annihilation of his village leaving him to be the only known survivor.

“Look, kid, I’ll make a deal with you. You do as you’re told, and I’ll try and help you get back at that f'ing %^&*,” he said slowing the horse to a walk since they were nearing his hideout.

<<Why should I trust you?>> Harahkti asked, remembering all the times the pharaoh had made such promises to him.

“Let me put it this way, ‘your highness,’” his master replied, guessing at the boy’s expression, the last two words dripping with sarcasm. “What choice do you have?”

Harahkti numbly hung his head. He knew the man was right. He could see that they were now far into the desert, miles and hours away from Thebes and the palace. He wouldn’t be able to find his way back since he hadn’t been awake to see which direction they had taken. Anyway, it was almost dawn and daytime in the desert was deadly.

“I take it you agree then?” his new master said, smirking. The boy nodded. <<Yes master,>> Harahkti said dully.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” the white haired figure said almost gently. “I am Bakura.” The boy was silent several moments until he felt a rough yank on his tricolored hair. He yelped in pain. “What’s your name, kid. You’ve got one haven’t you?”

The boy nodded, then gestured to the sand and turned to look at the man pleadingly. Sighing, the man stopped his horse one more time and none too gently pulled Harahkti off. “Well hurry it up!” he said crossing his arms while never taking his eyes off the boy.

He nodded then bent down and began to draw a rough picture of a falcon then another of the sun rising over the horizon. Bakura stared at it running it through his mind. “Harahkti, huh?” The boy nodded again, surprised a thief like him would understand the combination of the two hieroglyphs. He was once again thrust onto the thief’s horse and they were soon moving again.

They remained silent for the rest of their journey which wasn’t much longer when they came to what appeared to be the ruins of a village. Harahkti was about to ask his master something when they stopped at a cluster of large rocks at the far end, but the man leapt off the horse and gave him a look that said ‘Be quiet, or else.’ He watched in awe as his captor muttered a few words of magic and two of the rocks moved aside to reveal a hidden staircase gong deep into the sand. Grasping the reins firmly, Bakura led the horse into the passage.

Harahkti gulped slightly as the light of the dawn sky was blocked by the rocks sliding back into place. He heard a few more words of magic and dozens of torches flamed into life, allowing them to see. He stared in awe at what he saw when they reached the bottom of the staircase.

They were in a huge underground chamber that had several passageways leading off of it. At one corner of the main chamber was a heap of straw and a narrow box like structure. ‘That must be for the horse,’ Harahkti thought.

Bakura pulled him down off the horse before he could examine the chamber further. “Come with me,” he said. Harahkti sighed and followed his master into one of the branching passageways.

He soon realized that the passage was actually a smaller room. In it stood a modest, yet comfortable looking bed, several blankets heaped upon it to keep out the chill. Off to the side were a small basin and a pitcher on a naturally formed shelf. “You’ll be sleeping in here with me since I only have the one bed,” Bakura stated in a tone that left no room for debate.

<<Yes master,>> Harahkti replied meekly, nodding to show his submission.

After further explaining the rules and acquainting the boy to his new home, Bakura got ready for bed. “Like what you see?” he asked when noticing the boy blushing as he watched the thief remove his clothing. Smirking, the white haired boy yanked Harahkti causing him to fall onto the bed with him.

<<P-Please don’t,>> Harahkti pleaded. <<P-Pharaoh was too rough the last time. It still hurts.>>

Bakura chuckled, then patted the boy’s head, surprising him. “I won’t hurt you, kid,” he said stroking the soft skin of Harahkti’s back. “I may not be a nice guy, but raping is one thing I’d never do.” The boy nodded in thanks and relaxed a bit in the thief’s hold. “Get to sleep,” Bakura said, surprising them both when he placed a chaste kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead.

Harahkti blushed at the unexpected kiss, then adjusted himself so he’d be more comfortable. <<G-good night, master,>> he said before closing his eyes. Bakura’s only response was to grunt and pull the boy closer as he felt sleep taking over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

\In spite of Bakura’s attempts at manipulating the pharaoh by threats of harm to his ‘favorite whore’, Atem had refused to give in every time. In fact, it seemed that he really could have cared less about his older half brother than the thief had originally thought for there were rumors that he had obtained a new slave shortly after Harahkti’s kidnapping.

He had thought of disposing of the boy, but the pity he felt every time he looked at those dull eyes, and the knowledge of what it was like to be completely alone in the harsh, unforgiving desert prevented the thief from doing so.

Months went by and Harahkti soon came to like his life with the white haired thief. It had been difficult for them to communicate at first, but Bakura had found that they could somehow use the magic of the sennen ring he had lifted from one of the priests. The boy had fallen in love with Bakura. He could see at the very beginning that his master was found of him, but was surprised and overjoyed when the thief had confessed his love for the former prince one night. That had been the happiest nights of his life since Atem had stripped him of his noble status. Since then, Harahkti’s eyes had been slowly returning to what they once were, though they no longer held the innocence they once had.

Even though the pharaoh had beaten the desire for revenge out of him, Harahkti had agreed to allow Bakura to ‘help’ him get his younger half brother off the throne.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the thief asked his lover as they lay together, gently stroking the tricolored hair.

During the past month, Bakura had been working on a plan to kill Atem during a raid at the palace. The thief, however, could see that the smaller boy had never really had any desire to return to the palace once they had become lovers.

<<I’m sure, love. I’d rather get this over with before I really chicken out,>> Harahkti said, clutching onto Bakura.

“I wouldn’t mind if you stayed behind, you know,” the thief said nuzzling his spiky hair.

<<No, I’ll go. I want to see that b#%&^#$’s face when he realizes he’s lost everything like I did.>>

Bakura frowned slightly. He really didn’t want his ‘little one’ getting any more tainted than he already was. But he wasn’t going to order him around. He swore he’d stop being the boy’s master once he’d told him how he felt. “As you wish little, habibi(6).” He shifted until they were face to face and pressed his lips to Harahkti’s. “Get to sleep, pet. You’ll be needing your strength.”

<<’Night ‘kura,>> the boy replied, snuggling close to the pale haired thief.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Just what in Ra’s name is going on?!” Atem shouted as the guards ran down the halls yelling something about a thief loose in the palace.

He was about to grab the nearest guard and demand answers when he felt someone grab him from behind and pull him into his bed slave’s room. He turned around to see his former half brother standing before him, a dagger poised at his throat.

“I always knew you’d come crawling back, whore,” the pharaoh said smirking. “So the tomb robber finally tired of you, huh?” He winced as Harahkti lashed out and managed to nick his throat, a thin line of red slowly dripping down the tan skin.

<<Don’t you ever speak that way about, Bakura!>> the smaller boy growled into Atem’s mind, drawing on the sennen puzzle’s magic. <<He’s given me more love than you ever have. He treats me like a person and not some toy to toss around! I should end it here right now.>>

“So why don’t you?” the taller pharaoh asked, still smirking knowing all too well what his half brother’s reply would be.

<<I-I can’t,>> Harahkti said weakly, <<I’m not a killer like you.>>

“Ha! That’s why I’m pharaoh and you’re just a whore!” Atem said laughing. “A whore who likes being tossed around.”

“He. Is. Not. A. whore!” came a new voice and a white haired figure appeared from the shadows.

<<I’m sorry ‘Kura,>> the smaller boy said, guiltily.

The thief ruffled his love’s hair reassuringly. “Give me, the dagger habibi, I’ll make sure this %^&* pays for what he’s done to us.”

The door bust open just as the thief’s hand reached for the dagger. A tall brown haired man in the robes of a priest stepped in. “Seth! Thank Ra you’re here!” Atem cried, glad to finally have the situation back in his favor.

“Step away raider,” the priest said icily. “If anyone is going to end this %^&*’s life, it’s going to be me.”

“What?!” the pharaoh said in utter shock.

“You’ve hurt and used  _my_  slave for the last time Pharaoh.” Seth pulled out the sennen rod and unsheathed its hidden blade. “Hold him,” he said to the thief and Harahkti. Behind the high priest stood another white haired boy dressed in the same outfit Harahkti had been forced to wear while being his half brother’s bed slave, trembling as he stood guard by the door.

Bakura stared at the boy remembering seeing a similar boy when he was younger. Then he realized he had more important matters to attend to. Atem struggled as his half brother and his lover held on to his arms and legs, the Eye of Horus glowing furiously on his forehead. “You’ll never get away with this!” he yelled, attempted to gather his shadow magic. “I’ll see to it that Ammut (7) feasts on your heart!”

<<Goodbye brother,>> Harahkti hissed viciously into his mind as Seth plunged the rod’s blade into the pharaoh’s heart. Suddenly, there was a golden light and Harahkti had to close his eyes in fear of going blind. He could feel Atem’s powerful magic going awry as it coursed through and around all present in the tiny room. Then he knew no more.

           

 

Tsuzuku… (TBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s a bit of info for those of you who don’t know much about ancient Egypt or their gods:  
> 1) Khemet – what the ancient Egyptians called Egypt.  
> 2) Atem –Another name for the sun god Ra. I’ve also seen this used as Yami’s real name in a lot of fanfics but I’m not sure if it really is or not since I don’t have any of the original manga so I decided to use it anyway since it’s a name a pharaoh would probably have used.  
> 3) Harahkti – a variation of Horus. It means Horus of the Horizon.  
> 4) Seth – brother of Osiris and one of the protectors of Ra’s boat when he travels through the underworld sometimes called the god of evil. A fitting name for Kaiba’s former self ne?  
> 5) Bastet – Egyptian cat goddess  
> 6) Habibi – Arabic for love  
> 7) Ammut – an always hungry demon who eats the hearts of the dead if they’re heavier than the feather of Ma’at.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

**_Present Day_ **

“Bakura!” Yugi screamed shooting up from the bed. He blinked confusedly at his surroundings. ‘This isn’t the palace,’ he thought, closing his eyes. A few moments later, he opened them again. “I remember now, Malik wanted to us to make sure nothing happened when he handed the rod over to Kaiba-kun. They must have put me here when I blacked out.”

He started towards the door, past the sleeping Rishid upon hearing his friends’ worried voices. However, he froze when he heard Yami’s, memories of the dream he just had still fresh in his mind. He leaned against the doorframe trying to get rid of them. When they refused to disappear, he came to realize that what he had dreamt of was no dream. “Yami really did do all those things to me,” he said sadly, feeling betrayed as the memories of his past life in Egypt still flooded his mind.

“I can’t believe he could forget something like that!” Yugi frowned then went over to the window and stared outside at the manicured grounds of the Kaiba estate. “Did he really forget how he treated me or was it all a lie so I’d stay with him? I need to think, but I just can’t stay here, not while Atem’s around.” He then noticed the branches of a tree were level with the window he was at.

Seeing a chance to get away unnoticed, Yugi then opened the window but not before removing the sennen puzzle and flinging it across the room. Luckily the metallic thud it made hadn’t woken Rishidnor did it shatter as it landed on the thick carpeting. Climbing out of the window and into the tree, Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. “I need to find Bakura. I have to know if what happened then was for real and not some wacked out nightmare.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ryou opened the door after Bakura had woken him up and complained about the frantic knocking at their apartment door. “Yugi? What’s the matter?” the white haired hikari asked, shocked at the panting boy in the hall.

“Bakura-sama! Thank Ra you’re safe!” the smaller hikari said glomping him.

“Um… Yugi are you feeling alright? It’s me Ryou,” the slightly taller boy said extricating himself from Yugi’s death grip.

Yugi blinked then noticed that the white haired boy before him indeed was not the tomb robber. First of all the boy’s skin was pale and not tan, second, his eyes did not have that haunted look Bakura had had. “Oh, ano, gomen Ryou-kun,” he said sheepishly and disappointed.

“What in hell’s taking you so long, stupid hikari?” Bakura said, coming to the door. Yugi looked up and stared at him for a few seconds. “What’s he doing here?”

“Bakura-sama!” Yugi promptly glomped him surprising the former tomb robber, covering him in kisses. Ryou giggled as his yami desperately tried to escape the over amorous hikari.

“Is he feeling okay?” Bakura asked glaring at his giggling hikari.

“Don’t you remember me, ‘kura-sama? It’s Harahkti,” Yugi said in ancient Egyptian, clutching onto the yami’s striped shirt. Bakura went paler than his skin, if that was at all possible.

“Wh-what did you just say?” he asked in the same language, not believing his ears.

“Please tell me you remember me,” the tricolor haired boy pleaded still speaking the ancient language, “Please don’t tell me I’m going crazy. Please tell me I was your slave back in Egypt.”

“What is he talking about ‘kura?” Ryou asked, perplexed, only able to understand a few words of the dead language. “What did he mean by slave?”

The thief’s eyes widened then softened in sadness as memories of his little love came to his mind. Ryou’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets at the miserable look on his yami’s face. Never before had he ever seen Bakura look sad, angry and insane, yes, but never ever sad.

“You had better not be messing with me, brat,” he said once again in ancient Egyptian, teasing the boy.

“Never master! It’s really me! I remember everything now!” Yugi replied also in ancient Egyptian.

Tears fell unbidden from the thief’s eyes. Ryou nearly fainted in shock before Bakura knocked him aside. “Get in here before that idiot pharaoh finds you,” he said in Japanese this time, pulling the smaller boy into the apartment.

“Alright Bakura what’s this all about,” Ryou asked not liking being kept out of the loop. “Where’s the puzzle Yugi?”  he added finally noticing that the other hikari wasn’t wearing his sennen item like usual.

“Get us something to eat and drink, hikari,” the yami ordered while pulling Yugi into his lap as he sat on the couch. “It’s going to take a long time to explain.” Yugi nodded in agreement, snuggling against the tomb robber’s chest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So that’s how I wound up trapped in that damned ring for five thousand years,” Bakura spat bitterly after telling Ryou of his past with help from Yugi.

“I just can’t believe Yami’s really like that,” Ryou said, in utter disbelief. “I mean look at how he treats Yugi and the rest of us now.”

“Believe me he is,” Yugi said, sadly. “He only acts this way now because he doesn’t remember much of his past, or so he says.”

“But isn’t that a good, thing?” the pale haired hikari asked. “Doesn’t he love you now, Yugi?”

“I highly doubt that,” Bakura replied. “He only loved one person, himself.”

“It can’t go back to the way it was between Atem and me,” Yugi said. “Now that  _I_  remember even if  _he_  doesn’t. I wish I never listened to Malik and gone with him to give the rod to Kaiba-kun!” Tears began to flow down his cheeks. “I was happy! I had someone who loved me!”

Bakura’s heart went out to the smallest of the three. He’d never admit it, but there were plenty of times when he’d felt like crying at the loss of his lover. And things just got worse for him when he realized that Yugi was Harahkti’s reincarnation. Just as when he had found his lost love, the boy hadn’t even remembered him at the time. That nearly drove him beyond insane to see his former lover in the arms of  his most hated enemy. But now that Yugi had his memories back, there was no way in any world he was going to let go.

“I know exactly how you feel, runt,” said the thief, “I’ve spent plenty of time wishing I’d forget everything and start over, but no such luck for me, ne?”

Ryou could only stare. He could hardly believe that the kind, gentle person comforting his friend was indeed his harsh, rude, and somewhat evil yami who he’d known for years.

“So what do we do now, ‘kura-sama?” Yugi asked wiping his eyes with one small hand.

“What do you want to do, little one?” Bakura asked, still cradling his little love.

Yugi sat and thought silently for several minutes, taking comfort from the tomb robber’s presence behind him. “I don’t want revenge anymore, but I just can’t stay with Atem either,” he finally said.

“But what about your grandfather, Yugi?” Ryou asked, guessing at the smaller boy’s plans. “You just can’t move out for no reason.”

“I know but –“

“It’s settled then,” Bakura spoke up interrupting his lover before anymore tears started to flow. “The baka pharaoh moves out, I move in.”

“’kura!”

“’kura-sama!” both hikari shouted in surprise.

The former thief smirked. “It’s the easiest way out of this mess, besides someone’s gotta keep an eye on the runt now. And for the love of Anubis stop calling me “sama”. I freed you long ago, habibi.”

Ryou smiled seeing that his yami was truly happy for the first time in all the years he’d known him. “If that’s what you want ‘kura, then I’m happy for you. It’ll be kinda empty here without you though.”

“Heh! As if you’d notice!” Bakura shot back, a playful grin on his face. “You spend more time with that damned priest than you do at your own home.” Ryou blushed profusely.

“Priest?”  Yugi queried, then he realized who the tomb robber was talking about. “Oh you mean… you and Kaiba-kun?!” Ryou, still blushing, nodded. “Honto ni (Really)? When? How long? Why didn’t you tell any of us?!”

Bakura chuckled as Yugi continued to fire a rapid barrage of questions at the pale haired boy. “Please Yugi, slow down. One question at a time please,” he pleaded.

Just thing there was a knock at the door. “I’ll be right back,” Ryou said going to answer it. “I wonder who it can be.” He opened the door to see Yami and Yugi’s friends standing there. All had worried looks on their faces. “Y-Yami what’s going on?” he stammered nervously, knowing the reason why the former pharaoh would be at his door.

“Yugi’s missing,” he replied gravely. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I need to borrow the ring.”

“Like hell you will, pharaoh,” Bakura said coming to the door for a second time that day, deliberately blocking Yugi from their view.

“You. Will. Help. Me. Find. My. Hikari,” the other yami said in a tone the thief recognized as the one Yami had always used five thousand years ago as pharaoh of Egypt.

“What if the brat doesn’t want to be found? Ever think about that pharaoh, or did your brain shrink while you were in the puzzle?” bated Bakura.

“How would  _you_  know that?” Anzu asked disdainfully, clinging to Yami’s arm, making the spirit cringe at her touch.

“If you’ve hurt him,” Honda said, cracking his knuckles. “I’ve beaten you before and I can do it again.”

“Heh. In your dreams mortal. I won’t be distracted so easily this time,” Bakura spat back not even fazed by the brunet’s threats. “Besides we all know you want me.”

“YOU’RE GOING DOWN!!!!!” Honda screamed.

“That’s enough ya guys,” Jounouchi yelled, placing himself between the thief and his friends. “We’ve gotta find Yug.”

“You won’t have to Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi said appearing form behind the tomb robber.

“Aibou! Thank Ra you’re all right!” Yami exclaimed in sheer relief. “This *bleep* didn’t hurt you did he? Let’s go home, Yugi.” However, Yugi refused to budge, shaking his head.

“I’m not going anywhere with you until we talk,” he said. Reluctantly, the pharaoh nodded and came into the apartment when the white haired pair moved aside. “In private,” he added to the others as they started to follow.

“Sure, Yug,” Jounouchi said, “Just don’t forget ta fill the rest of us in on what’s goin’ on.”

“I won’t,” the smaller boy said, smiling at his friends.

“But Yugi,” Anzu started, not liking that Yami would be alone with Bakura with only Yugi and Ryou to protect him.

“I’ll be fine, Anzu. Bakura’s not going to hurt me,” he replied.

“Not if you ask me to,” the thief said winking at them, causing Anzu to get a disgusted look on her face. Most of the others blushed then ran off, muttering quick excuses, not wanting to wait for their friend’s response.

“Yugi?” Yami asked when his hikari returned to his place on Bakura’s lap.

“Please Atem, no questions until I’ve explained everything,” Yugi said, trembling slightly. Bakura wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in comfort and he relaxed against the thief’s chest. Yami was too shocked to pay attention to the smug smirk on Bakura’s face.

‘How does he know my real name?’ the other spirit thought, ‘I only remember it when I saw it engraved on that tablet Isis showed us, but I never told him.’

“I know who I am,” Yugi said, sadly. “Or I should say I know who I was in your lifetime.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, a very tired and worn out Yugi, Yami and Bakura emerged from Ryou’s apartment. The pale haired tomb robber carrying a dozing Yugi while the former pharaoh was forced to carry Bakura’s suitcase. “I still do not like this,” Yami said, grudgingly. “But if this is what my aibou truly wants, then so be it. I will trade places with you.”

After much discussion, not to mention yelling and screaming – mostly on Yami’s part – they had come to the decision that it would be best if Yami moved into Ryou’s apartment while the white haired boy’s yami moved in with Yugi. Now if only they could get the boy’s grandfather to agree.

“I like it even less than you do, *bleep*,” replied Bakura. “I’ll never trust you with my hikari. Just remember that blood oath you swore. Anything happens to Ryou in your presence…”

“I know. I know. You’ll hand me over to your deck.”

“Heh, what’s left of you that is.”

Yami was silent after that, wishing to be left alone with his thoughts. He still could not believe that he could ever treat such an angel like Yugi so badly. But there was no denying it, he could tell his hikari wasn’t lying about what had happened five thousand years ago. He could never be near the other tricolor haired boy again. He didn’t deserve to be. It was for the best that he’d go alone with their plan and hope that none of them would come to regret it.

“I hope grandfather doesn’t mind too much,” Yami said once they reached the door to the game shop’s living quarters.

“Once he sees it’s what the little one wants, he won’t mind,” Bakura said, holding Yugi close as the cold air got colder.

“I meant what I said back there too, you know. If you dare hurt him in anyway…”

“In all this time, have I ever?” the thief replied, smirking.

“I’m just warning you, raider.”

“Stop with the fighting already, you’re giving me a headache,” said a half awake Yugi.

“Gomen aibou,” apologized Yami. “I just not used to trusting this son of a jackal.”

“Well, you’d better,” Yugi said, pouting and glaring at him.

“As you wish, hikari,” Yami said sadly and opened the door.

Bakura continued to smirk as he gave the boy in his arms a chaste kiss on the forehead. “Mmm. Aishiteru ‘kura,” Yugi said falling asleep again.

“Mou ashiteru, little habibi,” Bakura replied as he followed the pharaoh into his new home.

 

~Owari~


End file.
